U.S. published app. No. 2004/0025743 is aimed at flame retardant insulating resins.
The article “Curing of Epoxy Resin with Poly(m-phenylene methylphosphonate), Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 101, 4011-4022 (2006) teaches curing of epoxy resin with poly(m-phenylene methylphosphonate).
U.S. published app. No. 2003/0207969 discloses flame retardant polymer compositions.